


Directive: Shuffle

by Shadow_Wolf75



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolf75/pseuds/Shadow_Wolf75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wall-E iteration of the song shuffle challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directive: Shuffle

Yes, the shuffle meme strikes again, and this time even I wasn't immune . . .

Oh, and yes, cheating was done as the universe decided it was a good time to distract me . . . either shuffling past a song I couldn't think of anything for, or a rerun of part of a song. Oh well, enjoy the weirdness . . .

* * *

**Angela – Dead Set**

Eve waited for the probe ship to leave, scanning the nearby ground dutifuly until it was well out of visual and sensor range. Once it was, she took to the air, flying as she only could while on this desolate world. Loops, twirls, and even sonic booms, these were all things there just wasn't room for on the Axiom and would startle the passengers if she tried them.

When she found the strange little Wall-E unit, after getting over her initial trigger happiness, she took it in stride. This was something else she could never do on the Axiom, talk with someone that was probably even more alive than she was.

**Asian Kung Fu Generation – Rewrite**

A stranger in a strange land, that's what Wall-E was while on the Axiom. And somehow his oddness started spreading to all the other robots and humans on the ship. This didn't fall below the notice of Auto, rather he was very much paying attention and it scared the bolts off him. What if that strange robot came back to the bridge, and started affecting him the same way? The pilot shuddered in fear once the Captain retreated to his quarters . . . he wanted to stay himself.

T **omoko Tane – Broken Wings**

Eve soared through the garbage airlock, searching for something, ANYTHING, that could fix Wall-E. Somehow, even with every circuit board she found, she knew that no matter how fast she flew, she wouldn't find what he needed. What was the point of being so powerful if she couldn't do the one thing she absolutely needed to do?

**Angela – Shangri-la**

The Axiom was a paradise in space, though it was quickly becoming a paradise lost. This weird little garbage bot didn't travel on the lines, didn't listen to the humans and just about ignored everything but his lady friend. And really, what could everyone else's mundane little lives compare to that? Love was something that hadn't been seen in these halls for 700 years, and it was making that world in a bottle realize just what they were really missing.

And at the end, every human in the place was cheering their Captain on, in the name of getting out of that gilded cage.

**Houko Kuwashima – Shinkai no Kodoku**

It might as well have been raining for how depressed she was. Even so, Eve ignored everything as she sailed across the dried up bay, even the sonic booms she kicked off as she hit her highest speed. Please, let this work, let all these repairs be in time to save him.

At first they didn't, and her heart nearly shattered . . . this was the meaning of sorrow.

**Megumi Hayashibara – infinity**

Auto was feeling antsy. All that infinite amount of space out there, and all the power underneath him, and he wasn't supposed to use the hyperdrive except in emergencies or if they were returning to Earth? This was one of his directives he plainly ignored, but only when everyone else was sleeping. The countdown began, and once it ended the Axiom took off in a blaze of blue. The pilot felt the closest thing to bliss he could feel, and in the morning there'd be a new view outside for everyone else, if they cared to look.

**BeForU – KI-SE-KI**

The charge through the Axiom was something no one had seen the likes of in 700 years. No one was crazy enough to go against the stewards and by extension, Auto, in the entire time the ship was active. And yet here was this horde of rogue robots, doing that impossible task. Nothing stood in their way, not even the stewards could stand before the momentum Eve and the others had. The miracle of free will blazed through the ship and in the end even the Captain had gotten caught up in it. Not even Auto was able to keep them from reaching their goal.

**Youko Ishida – white destiny**

Once the probe ship got out beyond the junk belt surrounding Earth, there was nothing but emptiness. Sure, there were bigger objects out in the distance and the ever present stars, but near the ship there was nothing. Wall-E found that strangely beautiful, maybe even a little calming in a way . . . that somewhere out beyond the Earth, there wasn't anymore garbage and clutter. He tried to show Eve all the things out there with him, but she stayed asleep. Now there was an emptiness he didn't like, the emptiness of her optic panel while she was offline. He hoped that when they got where they were going, those pretty blue eyes of hers would come back and everything would be all right again.

**Yoko Takahashi – Cruel Angel's Thesis**

Even in as much pain as he was, even with all the damage, Wall-E still had to try to keep that holodetector up. If he didn't do it, no one would, and that crazy wheel would keep everyone out here in space. Wall-E fought with the holodetector, eventually finding the strength to push it upwards.

**Nana Kitade – Kesenai Tsumi**

M-O jumped off the line to follow that filthy little bot, crossing other lines and trailing him all the way around the ship. There wouldn't be any Foreign Contaminants on his ship, oh heck no! The trail had eventually led to a garbage airlock, the last place a M-O unit ever wanted to be, and yet it didn't bother him in the slightest. He'd found his target, cleaned it and was happy. After a moment, he figured he might as well introduce himself.


End file.
